Allegiant - What Really Happened
by PoppingCherries
Summary: Hmm, I wonder why Veronica suddenly stopped with writing on Allegiant, I mean Tris just survived the death serum! I guess I'll just have to finish the story for her, because that's just how nice I am. – But for real, if you haven't read Allegiant yet, stop reading this right now, come back when you are done reading and need a shoulder to cry on or something – Be Brave.


Alright look around Tris. There is something in here you have to activate. She starts walking and checking out every corner of the room.

A black box with a silver keypad. It must be here, the only question is, where?

There it is! It's only on the counter along the left wall, just a few feet away from her. She could see the device that will end this whole problem. The device that will be her key to happiness. The device that, once deployed, will allow her to be with Tobias.

It's so close. _080712. _She could almost taste freedom.

"HOW DID YOU inoculate yourself against the death serum?" She suddenly hears. "David?" she asks, even though she is almost certain that it is him. "Of course, who else would be able to get an inoculation?"

"But I don't understand," She slowly begins to say, "What are you doing here?"

"Preventing you from ruining my plan of course, did you really think that I didn't notice you've been talking to those damaged people, not once or twice, I believe your world is revolving around them."

She puts her hands in her pocket and looks up to David.

"You see, that's why you're wrong. Your so called _damaged _people are not damaged at all. They are wiser, funnier, kinder and way more loved than you will ever be. So ask yourself this question, who is the damaged one now?"

She sees that David is trying to think of a clever answer, and takes the only chance she has. She firmly grabs the knives she has in her pocket and aims for his arm.

"AAAH!" She heard him scream, but the only thing she can focus on now was the gun.

She runs to the fallen gun as quick as possible and holds it. "Now you listen to me, you're going to sit on that chair, and not make any noise.

I'll make sure the memory serum is activated and then you won't remember a thing. Do you understand me? And I promise you that if I hear even one tiny sound, I won't hesitate to shoot."

She was ready, more than ready actually, Tris runs to the black box and enters: _080712_.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that.." Tobias says, "I can't believe you would sacrifice yourself, and let that idiotic brother of yours get away with everything he has done…"

Tobias sighs, and somehow I think this hurts me even more. The fact that he is just so dissapointed in me crushes my heart. Why couldn't he be angry? Why couldn't he yell at me or something.

Silently I sit next to him. What is there to say? I did everything I promised not to. I hadn't even thought about the consequences of me dying. How that could affect everyone I cared about. Or cared about me.

"Tobias I –"

"No, don't."

"But I –"

"No."

So we sat there, in silence. I don't know how much time went by but it felt like forever.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"You're lucky I love you so fucking much, and the only reason I'm forgiving you right now is because I'm selfish, I am selfish and I don't even care. You mean the world to me, and I swear to God, if you ever pull out a stunt like that again I will have no choice but to lock you up in a cell and keep you there for the rest of your life."

_I smiled._

"Because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old with you and I want to change your amount of fears to six."

_Wait what?_

"Tobias, look at me." He looks. "I believe that has already been changed." His eyes get bigger. "I want you – wait no, I need you." I believe his pupils are getting darker. "Now."

* * *

He jumps up and throws me over his shoulders. I cant stop the yell that was leaving my mouth. "Where are we going?" I ask him. "You'll see." And I believe I heard a small chuckle.

"Where are we?" I ask, this is a place I've never seen before. "This," Tobias starts, "is our new house."

"What? How did you manage to get a house so quickly?" I am really surprised. Who would've thought that Tobias Eaton was so smart. Well, everyone I guess. I looked at him and was pretty conviced that he was blushing.

"I thought that we could live here, together, you know. Because I was 100% sure that you'd be able to active the memory serum and –"

"Shhh, less talk more action."

"I love you Beatrice Prior."

"I love you too, Tobias Eaton."

He picks me up and carries me to the bed, which was a king size.

"Are you sure about this Tris? You can always stop and just wait you know? I won't take it personal or something."

Instead of speaking I answered his question by covering my mouth with his, and slowly pulling his shirt of him.

I covered his necks with small kisses and got lower and lower until I reached his pants.

"Eh, Tris, I don't want to ruin anything but, if you keep doing that I am scared that I will come. And I don't believe I want that to happen."

I giggled and stopped. Tobias takes this moment and puts me on his lap. "You feel that? That's how you make me feel."

I know that I don't have any experience at all, but judging by the bulge in his pants, I don't believe he's feeling very comfortable right now.

Just because she wanted to see how he'll react to it, she grinds a little on his lap. When Tobias started to grunt she had to smile, who would've thought that number one ranked initiate couldn't handle a little grinding.

"You little minx." He said with some difficulty, and with that he threw me on the bed and started to take my clothes off. I could feel this feeling in my under area starting to grow.

The sounds he made me make were undescribable.

Moan after moan left my body and I couldn't even do anything about it. When his mouth reached between my thighs I gasped. Was he? Before I could think any further his tongue suddenly entered my cunt. I don't know how or where he learned doing that and I am pretty sure I don't want to know. A thing I do is that I need him, in me, right now. So with all the courage I have I say: "Tobias, I want to feel your penis in me now." "Your wish is my command." He said with a smirk.

"Tris, I'm not going to lie. I know this is going to hurt, but I'll try to make it as comfortable as it can get for you alright?"

"I trust you." I say, and nod.

He kisses me and slowly sinks down.

I don't know what kind of pain this is. I mean, I have taken bullets for Christ sake, why do I have the feeling that this hurts even more? I cringe when Tobias enters his whole, eh, shaft into me.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm so sorry." He says and looks so guilty.

I try to tell him that it's okay, but the pain doesn't allow me to speak. After he moved slowly for a while I started to feel more relaxed. After that her only thought was shagging the shit out of the love of her life. And that she did.

She made her walls clench around Tobias and his sounds were the most erotic ones she has ever heard. Tobias started moving quicker and quicker and she had no idea what to do, so she used her hands to scratch his back. Hard.

"Tobias I'm going to come!" she practically yelled after a few minutes. "Thank God! I had no idea how long I was still going to last." She heard him say. "Come with me Tris, you're so beautiful."

When he changed his angle and hit her G-Spot she couldn't handle it anymore and came. He came not long after and they both fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**4 years later**

"Tobias Eaton, I'm going to _kill_ you!" I yell, "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Calm down babe, I am not losing her out of my eyesight. Do you really think I'd risk the health of our little princess?"

"You better not!" I warn. "You know, _this_ is actually quite sad. I had such nice plans for us tonight, but it seems to me that you would rather spend time on letting our daughter play with knifes."

He raises an eyebrow. "Jealous much?" and to that I just smile.

"Yeah, that must be it, why don't you go play with Amity, then I'll go look for someone who actually wants to spend time with me."

"And what might those plans be, if I may ask?" He says now, obviously trying to hide his curiosity. "Well, of course you can ask." I pause. "The question is if I'll answer it or not."

"Please?" Tobias says with an adorable pout.

"Alright, the only thing I can say is that it involves; lingerie, some spanking and body oil massage. But I get it, I am just being jealous, I hope I didn't interrupt your time with Amity."

I slowly turn away and head to the door. Tobias puts his arms around me and my back is against his stomach. I could feel his erection against my ass and couldn't help but smirk.

"And where do you think you're going?" he says in a seductive voice.

"Oh, I believe Peter is free tonight. I guess he won't mind accompanying me and help me with my needs." I say innocently.

"Not if I am able to do something about it, and believe me, I am."

"It's a good thing I called Evelyn then isn't it? Amity will be spending the weekend with her. While we'll stay at home. Doing whatever – we – want."

"Minx."

"Oh you know you love it." I say and rub my back against his front. "That's why you asked me to marry you right?"

"That," he says "and you make amazing Dauntless cake."

_The End. _


End file.
